


así despacio reconozco libertad

by aceaaronminyard (necklace), autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Series: trans andrew [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, and i dont think i disappointed, i told the gc this would be nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: They've talked about doing something different before. Hell, they've tried to get Andrew's mental stability to agree to doggy-style with semi-successful results, all ending with Neil maneuvering them so Andrew could have some semblance of control back. But Andrew is having a good night, and he's going to let Neil fuck him against the headboard on their bed and he's going to cum so hard his legs feel it for the next 12 hours.





	así despacio reconozco libertad

**Author's Note:**

> *slides on off-brand shades* i'm on a fuckin roll, y'all. Witness Me.

In the past, they had only been able to do face to face penetration in terms of Andrew and his comfort levels. Usually this consists of Neil on his back, looking up at Andrew as he's ridden, or missionary, with Neil watching Andrew's face shift with every shallow thrust of his hips. 

Now, don’t get him wrong, Andrew _loves_ when he gets to ride Neil. His favorite was the day they decided to test how well Neil could hold his own in a video game while Andrew grinded down into his lap. The experiment ended with cum striped over Andrew's tummy and the executive decision that no, Neil can't hold his own when faced with such persuasive grinding. 

(Andrew refuses to admit that the only reason Neil caved in the first place was because it was the one and only time Andrew rode him without a condom on. Andrew is not above playing dirty to get what he wants, and what he wants is for Neil to pay attention to him despite the strict command not to do just that.) 

They've talked about doing something different before. Hell, they've tried to get Andrew's mental stability to agree to doggy-style with semi-successful results, all ending with Neil maneuvering them so Andrew could have some semblance of control back. But Andrew is having a good night, and he's going to let Neil fuck him against the headboard on their bed and he's going to cum so hard his legs feel it for the next 12 hours.

"Neil," Andrew calls. Currently, Neil himself seems content to try and touch Andrew's soul with his tongue, and Andrew is halfway into admitting that his soul just might be in his pussy after all. "Neil, c'mon, I'm gonna –" 

Andrew is cut off with a gasp as Neil's fingers curl up, his lips still firmly secured around Andrew's clit. "Fuck, _fuck_ ," Andrew swears, closing his eyes in an attempt to ward off his impending orgasm. He's not about to tell Neil to stop, but the hand fisted in auburn hair pulls Neil's head away despite Andrew being _this close_ to cumming with two slender fingers inside him. 

"Andrew," Neil groans, lips wet with Andrew's arousal. "Yes or no?" His fingers don’t stop even if his tongue has, and Andrew's legs shake just from being so close to his orgasm and ripped away again. If this is what edging is, he'll need to reevaluate his own masochism. 

"Yes, yes," he breathes instead. It takes a few seconds for Andrew to muster up the strength to get on his knees, hands shaky around the bar on their headboard. Neil shifts behind him, keeping his hands away from Andrew's waist upon earlier request. The clean hand goes to Andrew's shoulder, and the fingers previously inside of him fiddle with a condom. 

(Andrew doesn’t know why they bother with it, to be honest. His hormones make him infertile anyway, and it's not like him or Neil have any STD's. Both of them have been checked by Abby, and continue to get tested every few months just in case. 

He'll bring it up later, when serious conversations are saved for the dead of night and Andrew's brain is still a little sex-stupid.) 

He hears the tear of the wrapper between Neil's teeth and the huff of irritation Neil breathes when it takes a few seconds to roll the thing down onto his cock, and fuck, if that isn't the hottest thing he's heard tonight. By the time Neil's finally got the stupid thing on, Andrew is looking back over his shoulder to watch Neil suck on his drying fingers. He let's Andrew watch him, swirling his tongue between the digits and groaning softly at the taste of Andrew's arousal in his mouth despite him being in direct contact with it a minute prior. 

Andrew stands corrected. _That’s_ the hottest thing he's heard all night. 

Neil pulls his fingers out with a wet pop, the hand on Andrew's shoulder tightening just enough to pull Andrew's eyes up to Neil's again from where Andrew's eyes trailed down to stare at Neil's dick. 

"Yes or no?" Neil asks, keeping Andrew's eyes focused on his. Neil's fingers have since gone to his condom-covered cock, tugging slightly in an attempt to keep his free hand busy. Andrew looks away from Neil's eyes to those fingers, the shaking in his hands temporarily subsiding. 

"Yes," he says without further hesitation. 

Neil doesn't stop to question it, instead shuffling forward on his knees to press the head of his cock against Andrew's pussy. Andrew huffs, dropping his head down to stare at the bedsheets under him. Neil doesn't bother pushing in yet, just sliding the tip through the soaked area between Andrew's lips, pressing extra hard on every brush of Andrew's clit for what feels like several aching minutes. If he keeps going like this, Andrew is going to complain very loudly about how not cumming is torture on his body and threaten the use of a vibrator to get him off if Neil can't. 

Thankfully, after a few more slippery thrusts, Neil finally stops teasing. The hand on Andrew's shoulder slides down, down, down Andrew's arm, laying over Andrew's body to hold his hand. 

Andrew focuses on that, on Neil's burning fingers lacing with his when Neil's cock finally pushes into him. His breath hitches just slightly, just enough for Neil to stop where he's only a few inches deep, squeezing Andrew's hand in an attempt to soothe him. Andrew lets him stay still for only a few seconds before he grunts out a breathy _c'mon, Josten_. 

Neil huffs out a laugh, his other hand pulling away from his cock to set itself on Andrew's shoulder. He pulls out just slightly, then slides back in, all the way this time. Andrew does _not_ moan, and he _definitely_ doesn't push his ass back in an attempt to make Neil go faster, and he _really doesn't_ take Neil's free hand with his own and guide it down to his clit instead of letting it stay on his shoulder. 

Neil's hips are pressed flush to Andrew's ass, so the new angle for three fingers to press hard into Andrew's clit isn't difficult for either of them. The real fun begins when Neil starts moving, his fingers clumsily trying to find a decent rhythm to equal his lazy thrusts, Andrew's head snapping up when Neil gets it _just right_ enough to shake Andrew's thighs. 

"Fuck," Andrew hisses, taking a chance to look behind his shoulder at Neil. Neil looks flushed down to his chest, still half leaning over Andrew's back to keep their hands connected and his hair damp against his own forehead. Andrew takes a second to grind back against Neil's slow thrusting, letting his eyes flutter closed so Neil can _see_ how well he's treating Andrew. 

 _C'mon, Josten_ , he wants to say. _I_ _know you can go_ _faster_ _t_ _han_ _that_. 

"Harder," is what ends up coming out of his mouth instead of an actual, coherent sentence. He forces his eyes to open to watch Neil's reaction, feeling more than seeing the hand pull back from his fingers to curl around his shoulder again. 

Neil, ever the asshole, smiles something small before pulling out. Andrew's moan is ripped from his throat when Neil pushes back in, the sheer force of it rocking Andrew's entire body forward and into the headboard. 

Now, this is where Andrew gets a little hazy. Neil doesn't let up with his quick, difficult pace, his fingers refusing to relax where they're still rubbing at Andrew's clit. Andrew himself is only distantly aware of the bedpost slamming against the wall with the force of Neil's hips, watching with fascination as his head drops back to the bed again. In a rare moment of curiosity, he lets his eyes wander further down, trailing towards where his legs are spread wide to make room for Neil between them. He sees the fingers first, rubbing away at Andrew's pussy like it's the cure for fucking cancer, then the obscene sight of Neil's thighs and hips rolling into him. 

God, fuck, Andrew is going to cum easily from this; he makes an executive decision and changes his mind about being touched just on his shoulders. Despite his entire body rocking with movement and the slick sound of his pussy trying to take more, more, more, Andrew pulls one hand from the headboard and grabs the hand Neil set down on his shoulder. 

"Neil, Neil," Andrew groans, forcing his head up to look behind him. "Waist, touch my waist," he requests. Neil takes a second to look at him before he does anything. Andrew would appreciate that more if he wasn't incredibly close to cumming for maybe the third time that night, and ready to slap Neil's hand away to achieve it his damn self. 

"Fuck, you sure?" Neil breathes. His voice is almost ruined, flushed chest heaving from the effort of trying to make Andrew see Jesus in his own bed. 

"Yes, I'm sure," Andrew snaps through clenched teeth. Neil nods, pulling both hands away in favor of curling them around Andrew's waist. 

Andrew is considering religion, he really is, because Neil doesn't work himself up to the pace from before. He goes harder, if that's even possible, rocking into Andrew's pussy with no regard to the dent the headboard is creating in the wall and how much Andrew is about to feel his orgasm flood through him like a god damn tsunami. 

Neil's thrusting peels away Andrew's resolve with each passing minute, each passing second, and Andrew can't do much except shove his own fingers to his clit and _finally_ get himself off. 

Andrew is not above admitting he blacks out for the extent of his orgasm, the hand holding him up on the headboard failing him so his face presses into Neil's pillow. The groan he lets out is incredible, doesn't even realize that Neil has pulled out until one hand removes itself from his waist to peel the condom off. 

The rubber gets tossed aside for someone to deal with later, but Andrew can't focus on that, fuck, not with the slick sounds of Neil jerking off behind him forcing his eyes behind his shoulder again. Neil looks holy like this, the occasional bump of his cock against Andrew's completely soaked pussy feeling like Andrew's own version of heaven. 

It doesn't take long for Neil to cum, not with Andrew watching him, but the splash of it against his pussy and ass makes him twitch a little. Andrew takes a deep breath, his arms and legs absolute jelly without the motivation to stay up. It's only Neil's hand on his hip that's keeping him from sinking completely into the bed and becoming one with it. 

"Yes or no?" Neil whispers. Their room is quiet without the squeak of the mattress or the bang of the headboard, so Neil's question rings heavy in his ears. 

"Yes." 

Neil nods, once, then ducks down to lick his own cum from Andrew's cunt. Andrew's legs almost collapse at the feeling of Neil's tongue, avoiding his clit, cleaning him up with just his mouth and Neil's hand tightening to stop him from falling. 

" _Fuck_ ," Andrew hisses, fisting his hands into the sheets under him. He's too sensitive for Neil sliding his tongue up, licking the cum off of his ass, pressing a quick kiss to the area above his asshole and moving down again. This doesn't mean Andrew's going to tell him to stop, of course, especially not when Neil finally pulls back from his cunt with a wet sound, pressing a lazy lick to the entirety of it like a promise. 

From there on out, Neil finally lets Andrew drop to the bed, looking too pleased with the raw, red state of his lips and finally collapsing down next to him. 

(Later, when they've cleaned themselves up and Andrew's brain is still a little sex-stupid, he presses a kiss to Neil's jaw and asks as casually as he can: "So about the condoms-")

**Author's Note:**

> the title basically means "slowly, like this, i recognize freedom."
> 
> you can find sj and i [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aceaaroniscanon)
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated B)


End file.
